cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NPO-VE TOUCH treaty
:Note: This treaty is no longer active Treaty Of Universal Commitment to Helping In order to establish closer diplomatic relations between our alliances, will hereby enter into this Financial Aid and Intelligence Agreement. THEREFORE, upon ratification of both the Viridian Entente and the New Pacific Order, it shall be resolved that the following articles are enacted into law: Article I: Commitment of the signatory parties. Upon ratification by both alliances, each alliance pledges to provide financial assistance and intelligence in times of need, both in peace and war. In times of war, both parties retain the right to deny requests to provide financial assistances and/or intelligence should either party find themselves in violations of other diplomatic treaties. In times of peace, both parties retain the right to deny requests for financial assistances and/or intelligence, provided the denial is submitted in writing with an explanation. Article II: Financial assistance qualifications. Only Governmental Officials of the respected alliances may enact the TOUCH treaty. All such requests for assistances under the guidelines set forth by this document must be presented in writing to the Government. Legitimate requests for financial assistance shall include, but not limited to the following: - Terrorist attack(s) - Nuclear terrorist attack(s) - Military Campaign(s) - Post-War national rebuilding initiatives Upon submission of a request for assistances, parties have one-hundred and twenty (120) hours to either approve or deny the request. Any requests that shall not be answered within the designated time frame shall automatically be considered approved by both parties. Both parties retain the right to adjust the total amount of assistance approved, be it higher or lower than the requested amount. Article III: Intelligence Sharing. On a weekly basis, at a time TBD by the participating alliances, each alliance will send 1-3 representatives to an Intelligence Meeting. At the said meeting topics disscussed are up to the participants but are expected to include recent world events, rogues, wars, game mechanics, and others. The information shared in these meetings is considered classified wether its public knowledge or not. All information shared will stay inside the alliances and they will choose how to act with it. This article is intended to keep the alliances involved well informed about all facets of CN. Both parties retain the right to withhold information if they believe it to be damaging to their alliance in any way. Written explanantions are not required to withhold information. In no way does this authorize the use of spies in either alliance to obtain information. Article IV: Termination. Either party retains the right to, at any time, terminate the TOUCH treaty so long as such termination is submitted in writing to the other party, with a detailed explanation of the reason(s) for termination. Once the termination notification is submitted in writing, it shall become official in exactly ninety-six (96) hours. Signed for the Viridian Entente *Peeko, Lord of the Viridian Entente *Cornelius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for the New Pacific Order *Dilber I, Emperor of the New Pacific Order Ninth Alliance Council of the New Pacific Order: *USBR *Kiarou *Vengashii *Filler13 Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Viridian Entente Category:Defunct Treaties